Devie moments
by Jubsquin
Summary: This fanfic is for you who just like me, think that this couple had little time on the screen and needed more development. They are chapter about apology, dating, first kiss and much more. ps: It's in portuguese in Nyah fanfiction :)
1. Chapter 1

As much as I wanted, I couldn't get that scene out of my head. How could I have been such an idiot? Why didn't I fight Chad? She didn't deserve it. I had already managed to help her in chemistry class, why this time I did not move? She had already apologized even without being guilty. I wanted to say that she shouldn't worry and try to comfort when Chad called me and I just could not.

Now, here lying in my bed, I can't understand why. After all, if I had faced a teacher for her, why not a friend? I mean, I don't even think that he was anymore. When we were kids we got along just fine, but as we were growing up, he became little more what he is today: a self-centered spoiled. Maybe for fear of losing friends, or who knows deep down, I think just like them that she is bad. How could a girl like her want something with me?

No! I soon pushed that thought away from me. We had known each other for short time, but I was sure she wasn't bad. It's obvious that I have a crush on her, and that we get a little blind when we are like this, but I knew her. She could have given up chemistry, but she didn't. She could have done something against Chad, but she chose to let it go. He, the kind, couldn't do the same. Evie, oh yes she is a good person, just didn't have a good references. How could we blame her?

Oh, that moment when I met her! Certainly the fairest of them all, as she said in one of her blouses. Maybe even her mother envied her, because she was prettier than Aunt Snow. Her smile was so charming and her voice so incredibly sexy. How could anyone be so incredible like that?

Of course, that was a completely superficial evaluation. Thankfully we had chemistry class together, we could sit next to each other and get to know better. Since nothing is perfect, the Biggest jerk in the land was also there. He took full advantage of her and betrayed her. She didn't deserve that, certainly not.

Another reason to hate even more her mother. Ever since I was little I heard the story of how the Evil Queen had tried to kill Snow White just by mere whimsy and pure jealousy. The Evil Queen almost destroyed the life of a sweet and incredible person, besides everyone around who loved Snow White, like my father. They all judged Evie, but she suffered the same. Her mother turned her into a prince hunter, as if she could only be happy with one. Besides, the Evil Queen said that her appearance was everything and that intelligence kept the boys away. Can you believe?

I smile as I remember her first good note. She appeared behind me showing the test. "For the first time, it's like that I'm more than just a pretty face" She didn't know how much! Her heart was pure, she always me laugh and was extremely intelligent. It was amazing to be able to show her that, to help her realize that she can do anything by herself. But now...

I get out of bed to wash my face, but it's no use. The shame I feel won't wash out with the water, the image of her sad and disappointed face will stay in my mind forever. How could she forgive me if I had betrayed her friendship? It wouldn't surprise me if she never looked at me again. Congratulations Doug! You ruined everything.

When I leave the bathroom still drying my face, someone knocks on the door. Great! Seeing someone now was all I needed.

"Come in" I scream as I sit on the desk chair.

"Hey, Doug? Are you ready to annoy those idiot villains?" Chad says entering the room and I feel my blood boil. I guess I've never felt so angry like this.

"What's your problem Chad? Is not enough the tumult you made earlier?"

"Hey!" He says with a mocking smile. "You are stressed? What's it? You're not going to tell me that you feel sorry for that gang. Ohh, it's the girl, Evie, isn't it? Doug, she is bad just like her mother. I got to play with her and it was great, you don't have to be sorry..."

He couldn't finish the sentence because I punched him in the looks at me like that is some kind of joke and smiles.

"You must be spelled! Or you are an asshole. You know what? I think it's the second option. She must have been the first girl to have talked to you, so that's why you have a crush on her. She is playing with you Doug! She'll let you go when you least expect it and she'll laugh at you, because that's what she does. She flirts with the person to get what she wants and then dismiss.

"Just like you did with her?" I say trying to control my anger. My will was to hit him until he stopped saying so many bad things. "You say she's a villain, but it' you who behave like one"

"You're saying this because you are jealous!Because I'm a prince and you're not!" I give a bitter laugh when he says that.

"Prince? Only in the title. I was taught that a prince should be kind, courageous, generous and should look after his own, never do bad things to another. You are not like that. You use the fact of being a real successor to disdain others, take advantage of people, and never do anything for them. And still not very smart. Do you still cry to Mom asking her to talk to the teacher to help you?"

"You can say whatever you want!" He says trying to look confident, but I see he's already shaken by the things I said. "You may even have this girl as a girlfriend, but always remember that she wanted me first. And that I kissed hidden several times by the school..."

Every word of him seemed like it was cutting my heart with a sword. Kisses? I think Evie wouldn't do that, even I went out a couple of times, but did she actually kiss Chad? Just the image makes my stomach flip.

"Get out of my room now!" I scream, sitting on the chair. I already felt exhausted with this whole situation.

"What? Did you think she wouldn't do that? That she's a saint? She doesn't cares about nothing, not even you"

"Out!" I scream even louder, but he seems to feel stronger.

"Is he bothering you, Doug?" I see Jay appear in front of me. I think I've never been so happy to see this guy. I see the wicked grin on Chad's face disappear as he slips away. After the first game, no one there wanted to get into a fight with Jay.

"Thank you" I say rubbing my head. "What did you come here for?"

"Well, I came here to fight with you" Jay says pounding his fist and my heart speeds up.

"Okay, I deserve it. Just be careful with my arm, because I need him to play my instrument and..."

"No, man. Relax! I heard your conversation. I was going to hit you for having hurt Evie. She is like a sister to me, her pain is also my pain, and I don't like to feel pain"

"And why did you give up?"

"I heard your conversation. I saw how you defended my friend, and I'm very happy about that. You're not a nerd asshole"

"Ohh, thank you" I say smiling and he smiles too.

"You made a big mistake, huh"

"I know" I say looking at my shoes ashamed. "How is she?"

"Pretty bad. She cried a lot, she's heartbroken. She expected that from anyone except you"

"I can imagine" I try to swallow, but his words seem to be stuck in my throat. It hurts. "Do you think she can ever forgive me?"

"Maybe" He says thoughtfully. "If I were on the Isle, I'd say no. But here she became another person, thanks to you too. Well, I heard everything you said, so I trust you. I know you deserve her love"

"Love? Did she say she loves me?" I ask curious. Is it that strong?

"Easy boy. That kind of love I'm not so sure, but she definitely likes you very much"

"And I like her too"

"So get up from that chair, and I'll help you fix all this"

"Really?" I say lifting and hugging Jay.

"Yes, but without so much sentimentality. You keep it to her because girls like that" He says rolling his eyes and I feel extremely grateful. Finally I had a second chance and I didn't want to ruin everything this time.


	2. Chapter 2

"You can't go on like this, Evie." Mal says and I pretend not to listen. "I know you're listening to me." She tries to take the pillow I hold in a hug, but I don't let go.

"Leave me alone, Mal!."

"No way! Look at you, no even makeup you're wearing. I'm really worried."

"It's all right." I say with my face on the pillow. But it's not. I couldn't stop thinking about Family Day. It all looked so beautiful and innocent. The day was beautiful, it had a wonderful chocolate cascade, and Queen Belle and King Adam had accepted Mal as their daughter-in-law until Queen Leah, Aurora's mother, appeared and made that scandal. We didn't deserve to be treated that way, and I couldn't hold back when Chad started to defame us.

"Look, don't worry about this whole story, okay? Not even with Doug. It was disappointing, I know. But that's what we get when we trust those goodies in Auradon. Remember that we will rule all of them together with our parents, they will be proud of us."

"I know. That's what I want most." I lie and I know she's doing the same. After the day at the Museum, we gradually changed, and neither of us makes sense to do evil things or help our parents anymore.

"Well, I'll get you a cookie! Who knows, maybe its cheer you?." I smile and don't leave the room.

Doug. Why he didn't sit with me? He was with me when the Professor found out about the mirror and helped me see who Chad really was, and that I didn't need a prince to be happy. He also helped to see how smart I was and I finally discovered what gratitude was. And not only that, I discovered something else: that a boy with no royal title and quite awkward could win my heart.

But I think I was wrong. He was selfish, that's right! While Chad was on my way, he wanted to help me. But it was just when I start to ignoring Chad that he left me. On my worst day, he left me talking alone at the picnic table. Was that all he wanted? The friendship of the nobles of Auradon? Get into the radar of the popular using me as a ladder?

A knock on the door awakens me from my thoughts. Did Mal locked the door and lose the key? It wouldn't be the first time, Ben mess with her head. I open the door and see the last person I wanted.

"Doug." I say harsh and without expression on my face.

"Evie!" He says with a shy smile. "You're ... with no make-up."

"Wrong phrase." I say closing the door and he holds it with one hand.

"Sorry, I never thought I'd see you without. You look beautiful as always, my dear."

"Don't call me dear."

"Ok... sorry again." He seems extremely baffled and it seems to make me stronger.

"Go away! You've done it once, get it over with it."

"Please, don't do that." Now he looks sad.

"Do what? Leave you talk to yourself and feeling bad about yourself?"

"Evie..." He seems to have been hitting. Great! He deserves to feel what I felt.

"You made me feel rejected, Doug. I thought you were my friend, who had seen what was true in me, but I was wrong. All the time you wanted to take something from me. You're like everyone else, you're like Chad." I knew the last sentence would hurt, but I didn't think it would be me. He looked defeated.

"Sorry." He takes a bouquet of blue flowers from behind and hands me over. I hold back trying to hide my spell and it goes away.

If I'm bad, why does this revenge hurt so much?

 _ **Just before the coronation...**_

"I need to talk to you." Jay says sitting next to me.

"About the plan to steal the wand?"

"No. Actually, I'm not very comfortable with that." He says by running his hand over his head. "It's about Doug."

"He was in my room, he tried to apologize and I didn't let him."

"What?" Jay practically yells. "I told him to wait! I think he was very excited, especially after I said that you would forgive him..."

"And why did you say that?"

"Look, with this whole situation I couldn't tell you. Yesterday, I went to his dormitory to fight him and Chad was there. The two fought because Doug was defending you."

"Really?" I say surprise, a ray of happiness stirring my heart.

"He even hit Chad! Look, I thought that kid was a weakling, but until he knows how to defend himself." I laugh as I think about Doug hitting the prince. "And he really likes you, Evie. He wouldn't have done it if he didn't like."

"I don't understand, why he didn't defend me on Family Day?."

"I don't know either. Maybe you should let him answer that."

"Okay." I say without masking a smile. He was different! But then did I end it all? I need to do something, I need to talk to him! I'm not evil, now I can see. I don't want to take the wand and neither return to the Isle. I want to live here, with my clothes, friends, studies and my dopey nerd.

 _ **From here follow the scenes of the Coronation. It happened exactly as it is there, until a few moments before Set It Off**_.

I see Doug sitting on a bench. Everyone was happy about our choice to do good, but he didn't look very excited.

"Can I sit here?." I ask beside him.

"Sure." He responds with a small smile. "Look, I ... I don't even know where to start, I just want to apologize."

"I know." I say interrupting him. "Jay told me everything. How you confronted Chad and defended me."

"I would do it all over again for you." He says looking me in the eye and I feel something that must be shyness.

"Now I need to apologize. I should have listened to you and threw all that on you."

"It's all right." He says holding my hand. "You were human. The whole situation was bad. Now we just have to forget" He squeezes my hand and with his other plays with a lock of my hair. "It was incredible what you did today. I'm glad you chose the right side."

"Me too! Actually, while all that was happening I thought about those weeks here in Auradon. I learned so much good stuff! Not only to be a better person, to understand who I am, but also to know you. You were one of the best gifts I ever had, you taught me to study, to remove the bad things that my mother taught me and you especially taught me a new feeling. It scares me, but in a good way."

"You are my gift, Evie." He says approaching and I'm sure he'll kiss me, but we're interrupted by Ben and the others screaming happily.

"Come, let's dance and celebrate!." Carlos says and we smile at each other. It wasn't this time.

"Hey, is it true you punched Chad?." I ask, remembering what Jay had said.

"Amazingly, yes." He says finding it extremely amusing. "It seems we all have a bit of a wicked side."

"And goodie." I say and we laugh at the situation. "Come on? Do you know how to dance?."

"Dance?" He stands up and holds out his hand to me. "Come with me to find out what dancing is."

"You always surprise me." I hold your hand and together we go to the front of the Castle. Now I can see that our decision was the correct one. I've never felt so happy in my life. That night I danced until my heart felt wild and free, together with my new and old friends, and with the best dancer I could ask for.


	3. Chapter 3

It was time for Remedial Goodness class, but Fairy Godmother had released us from her. Now, just another empty moment between classes. Today is specifically a boring day... This vacant moment was so good, I would go back to the bedroom and sew, or read some books. At times I thought happily about how our lives had changed, and about him as well. There was no way he could get it out of my head.

However, today I don't want to think, sew, read or talk to my friends. It's one of those days when we want to do something, but you have no idea what. You just don't want the options you already have. I decide to walk the school. As it is such a great place, surely there must be several places that I don't know yet. As I pass the stairs, I see the reason for some sleepless nights coming up the steps quickly. Was he going to rehearsal the band? I haven't seen him play for a long time, and to be honest, since the coronation we haven't spoken as well as before. It seems we feel ashamed of each other. It's normal?

It's funny to think that. I have been dealing with boys so well for a long time! My mother taught me how to flirt and act to get what I wanted. But now, it seems real. I feel things that once seemed silly, like that silly feeling in the pit of my stomach or my cheeks burning. I always laugh at the people who said that, and now I'm like this. Pathetic. So I think love is like that. Silly, sincere and leaves us in the clouds.

I decide to go after him. Maybe we need time alone? Or get better acquainted with each other. I try to climb as fast as possible and without much noise with my heels, Why do I insist on using them anyway? Oh, I didn't think I'd have to climb a few flights of stairs chasing Doug. We get to the fifth floor and I see he's leaning on the balcony. That's the first time I come in here.

"I'm already going, tell them I just need some time to think." Doug says as I walk over to him.

"Hmm ... Wrong person. But I found it amazing that you knew there was someone else here." I say standing next to him and he looks at me in surprise.

"Sorry, Evie. I figured it was Jonas calling me back to rehearsal. He knows I like to stay here. And since I'm used to silence, I pay attention when someone arrives." He turns to me and hug me, and during that time it seems like everything stops. I feel as if there are only two of us, and the balcony and its view were the last place on earth. I don't let go of your embrace, so we're in each other's arms.

"And why don't you want to rehearse? You love to be part of the band!"

"We had a fight during rehearsal, Eric ..." He said uncomfortably and we broke the hug, looking back at the horizon.

"Eric Jr. Son of Ariel." I say rolling my eyes. Of course it was him.

"Yeah, him. As usual, he wanted to arrange a fight because things didn't happen as he wanted."

"Look, these princes are terrible, right? First Chad, now him. My mother made me have a completely different image of them, I didn't know how much they were spoiled."

"It's true." He says with a smile, seems calmer. "But I think it's complicated to live in a unified Kingdom, where although many have the title, only a king. Besides, after so much what the parents have passed, it is natural to want your children to have only good things in life, which unfortunately can end in pampering."

"But you were not like that."

"No." He looks at me and holds my hand. "Maybe not being a prince helped, or lucky enough to have parents who corrected me too. But I think deep down, they only want the good of their own children, even if they make a mistake in the process."

"I think so." I say, and this time, I'm sad. From there I can see the isle, and all this talk of father and mother brings memories. Did my mother teach me that way because she loved me? Villains love no one but themselves. Or does the story change when it comes to your children?

"It look beautiful there, do you miss it?" Doug seems to read my thoughts. And I smile thinking about how he'd be shocked to see what it's like on the Isle of the Lost.

"You're very kind, Doug." He looks puzzled. "It's dark there, the colors seem limited, you know? Always dark, little variety. The food is the remains of Auradon, also doesn't vary much. We do our best to survive, it's completely different from here. There if you help someone, you suffer great consequences. We can't show love, compassion, or anything that is common to you."

"It seems tough."

"Yes it is. At first it seemed bad to come here, but it's a blessing! It's so good to have a new perspective, to be good. It may sound cliché, but it brings a lot of satisfaction. I've never been happier than now, and I know my friends are feeling the same. Carlos, when I met him, was a Cruella doormat, seen more like a servant than a son, and now he is part of something. And we are a family."

"You guys look more happier than when you got here. And you ... looks even more beautiful."

"You always a gentleman." He holds my hand, but he still seems annoyed at something.

"Evie, remember that time I told you that Chad came to my room, talked nonsense and I punched him?"

"How can I not remember?" I say with a smile as I picture the scene."

"Well, that night he said something..."

"What the hell did that crazy say to you?" I speak a little loudly, worried, he looks surprised. I try to tone down. "What happened?"

"He said you guys kissed..."

"WHAT?!" I scream and it seems that even the birds stopped to listen.

"Calm down, I know it's none of my business, everyone has the right to do what they want, but that stuck in my head..."

"Doug." I say a little more calmly and securely both hands." I never kissed Chad.

"No?" He seems relieved.

"Look, at first I tried, I'll admit. But he wouldn't; perhaps it was a very close approximation with a VK. Anyway, I'm happy for that. Imagine having that memory? Hey! Not to mention that there is only one person that I would like to kiss here in Auradon."

"R-really?" Who?" He says completely dislocated, which makes me think of how cute he is.

"Doug, I'm tired of sending hints." And it's true. He is different from the boys on the isle, more real, sincere. He really seem to feel something for me and respect me. I wanted him to show some attitude, but it looks like this time it's going to have to be me. I bring my body close to his and place his hands on my waist. Then mine rest on his neck and gently pull him closer. Our faces are close now, and I can feel his heart racing, beating as fast as mine. I tilt my head and feel him grip me firmly. Finally my lips lean on his and he seems awake from a trance. The kiss is slow, timid at first, but soon gets stronger, gains speed and urgency. We look forward to that moment, which makes it more special. When it's near the end of the air and the inevitable end comes, we hear the sound of a door slamming.

"Doug, are you there?" Liam, Soneca's son appears. "Man, they're looking for you everywhere! Ah..." When he sees us, Doug quickly takes his hand from my waist and we break apart abruptly. He has lipstick on his lips.

"Oh, okay, I'm coming." He looks at me as if apologizing and I smile.

"Go, we'll talk later." He nods and walks away, leaving me with a silly smile and lipstick blurred on my lips.


End file.
